Alison Camerons Dark Past
by SunrunnersFirebird
Summary: okay really lame title, but the real one wouldn't fit. anyway Cam is shot over a dark secret she's kept since 10th grade. CamXWilson relationship HouseXCam friendship. Like all other Authors I do request a read and review if it's not to much trouble
1. Chapter 1

The One Thing You'd Never Expect To Know About Alison Cameron 

By: Adriane's Fire Power

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you I don't own House?

Summary: Cameron is shot over a terrible secret that she has kept buried in her past since tenth grade… bad Summary, but a decent story, like all other authors here I request a read and review. House x Cam friendship & Cam x Wilson relationship, Rated T to M just to be safe.

**Authors Note: I'll give you the first three chapters now simply because they are finished, more chapters to come if my people like the story (but keep in mind that this is a _short _story!) enjoy! Oh by the way, don't take any of my medical explanations seriously; I was just making things up as I went along **

**P.S this is my first attempt at a Fanfic for House, be warned…**

**Chapter 1**

As Dr. Gregory House opened his eyes from his less than restful nap, the first thought that came though his mind was that the Last thing in the world that wanted to do right now was go and tend to an insanely angry patient and four other very tired and fazed out doctors. But this was one very sick and very crabby Lawyer they were dealing with and the last, _last _thing he needed was to have Cuddy, Stacy and one fat lawsuit breathing down his neck for the next two and a half months, and that was what he would call incentive. Letting out a sigh, House unhooked his cane from his desk drawer, swung his legs off the top of the desk to the floor and stood. He needn't glance at his watch to know the time; it was early, barely daybreak, that's all he needed to know. House and his team had been working until the wee hours with this guy last night, went home gotten four hours or less of sleep then were called back to work even before the night shift doctors had left. He glanced around the room, the cool blue shades of early sunrise was trickling into the room where he and his team gathered to discuss options regarding a patients life, usually, but right now there were two diagnosticians, a neurologist and an Oncologist dead to the world in this very room. He looked at his watch; he'd give them thirty more seconds. Ten seconds later he balanced himself on his good leg rose up his cane and let it fall to the table with a loud clatter that jolted them all awake.

'Good morning troupes!' he shouted, there were groans around the room. Foreman and Wilson pushed themselves up off the large table in the center of the room and stretched, Cameron had claimed an area on the floor and was now rolling onto her stomach and getting up, and Chase had fallen into the only half-comfortable chair in the room and was clearly _un_comfortable as he awoke.

'House' Foreman said 'you do know this is a one shot deal right?'

'Agreed' Chase said stretching his legs out 'I doubt any of us will ever do this again…' Wilson cut in

'No matter how much pain and suffering you put us through' Cameron simply gave everyone a thumbs-up from the floor to show that she was still alive and listening.

'Aw come on now!' House said loudly, just to bug them 'it's a glorious day! Get up and face the world!'

'It's not the world I'm worried about so much as the patient on the second floor' Cameron grumbled still without lifting her head off her arms. There were murmured agreements; this was when House began to stride (as best he could) towards them,

'I agree' he said everyone looked up, even Cameron, House never agreed with anything but his own conclusions 'now get up!' as he strode by he flicked Wilson and Foreman in the ear, poked Chase in the ribs and nudged Cameron with his shoe. They got up but weren't quiet about it,

'Aw come on say it, if it will wake you up, say it!' House Challenged, all of them looked up and said in unison

'You're an ass.' He simply smiled.

Finally half an hour and four cups of coffee each later, the five managed to somehow split off in their different directions and get on with the day. House and Cameron made their way up to the cranky patients room, when they arrived at the door House stepped in front of Cameron and blocked her way to the door.

'Now Cam' he said 'are you sure you can deal with a cranky Lawyer today? I don't want you to freak out on him and do something stupid like, say, hit him with a cane?' She raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips, House pretended to cringe 'Ooo' he said 'you're getting good at that look.'

'You're not one to talk' Cameron said referring to his first sarcastic comment

'I'm also not the one running on Caffeine and sleep depravation' he replied

'Sure you are' Cameron said 'we all are thanks to him.' She motioned to the door 'now move' she said as she reached for the doorknob, he stepped back but had to throw another quip in there.

'Not a good way to talk to your boss' he said, she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

'Hey!' Cameron said when she saw their patient 'Clark' she said 'it's five in the morning you should be in bed!' She moved forwards to try and coax him back to bed but House lingered at the doorframe and watched Clark pace. There was something about his walk that House didn't like, he was walking in circles between the bed and the window and every time he turned to go the other direction he would move his arm as if trying to conceal something. House watched his right arm as he turned again… there! Right there! A small handgun with a black grip.

'Cameron' he said in a low tone, she glanced back 'take a few steps back' he said,

'Why?' she asked

'Because I need a hug' he quipped, but there was something that wasn't right about his voice, something that she really didn't like, so she stepped back. As soon as she was backed against the closed door, House stepped around her so his back was towards Clark

'House…' she started

'Go get security' House said 'he's concealing a gun…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron's eyes went wide and she obliged immediately. As she took off at a stride down the hall there was click of a gun right by House's ear. Slowly he turned around and came nose to barrel of a gun.

'Hi' he said

'Call her back' said Clark

'Who?'

'You know who, your pretty little lap dog.'

'Well' House said 'if she's my lap dog than you must be pretty jealous I mean' he glanced over his shoulder at Cameron 'just look at her.'

'Call her back, along with the other three lab rats!'

'Wow, you just went from lap dog to lab rat in under ten seconds! Impressive, but I'd say you're lowering your standards a fair bit…'

'Call her back NOW!' he growled, House frowned

'Okay, okay, sheesh, no need to be rude about it!' he turned and called down the hall catching her just in time 'Cameron!' He said 'on second thought, just come back for a minute.' She shot him a confused glance from the end of the hall then began to walk back. House looked back at Clark 'you happy now?' just then Cameron appeared at the door

'What's up?' she asked as House ushered her in and closed the door. She froze when she saw Clark with the gun and her eyes went wide.

'I know that's what I said' House said. He did as he was told and closed the blinds of the private room.

'Now' Clark said, he turned the gun on Cameron but still looking at House 'you have sixty seconds to round up the other three ducklings or I'll shoot her.' House watched him carefully

'You've never held a gun before' he said.

'So' Clark replied

'Well it's a bit more complicated then point and shoot…'

'House?' Cameron said

'Yes dear damsel in distress' House replied

'You know it wasn't that long ago that you had this gun to _your_ head.'

'What's going on in here?' came a familiar Australian accent

'Ah' Clark said 'right on cue! Come in' he pushed the gun harder against Cameron's head; Chase came into the room followed by Foreman and Wilson.

'Andrew' Wilson said (which was Clarks first name) 'what's going on?' Clark spoke forcefully

'You guys did something to me, and now I feel worse than I did when I came in! You're killing me and I want to know how!'

'Gimme, Gimme never gets don't you know your manners yet?' House muttered, this phrase received sharp looks from all over the room 'What?' he said. He stood up from leaning on the doorframe and stepped forwards 'you know another thing that doesn't get is putting a gun to the head of your doctor.' Clark didn't move 'besides, you wont shoot her anyway, you look flustered kid, you don't like guns.' Clark grabbed Cameron's wrist and pointed the gun at House

'Try me' he challenged, House was about to speak, but Cameron got there first.

'You're dying Clark' she said 'well… at least you were.' Wilson jumped in.

'We suspected that you had a rare form of liver cancer to start with…' Chase cut in

'But you were also on a great deal of drugs which would attack your liver functions…' Now it was Foreman's turn to jump in

'Uppers, downers, street drugs medication drugs, you name it you had it in your system…' Cameron pushed back in

'So to determine what was what we flushed out your system with steroids, but it reacted with something we didn't detect before in your system…'

'Turns out it was an airborne virus which targeted your liver cancer and made you sicker' Foreman concluded and finally House had a chance to get a word in

'I think we can fix it now, but we wont do it as long as you keep holding my Diagnostician hostage.' Finally he let her go, she strode towards her colleagues and moved between House and Wilson; he caught and held her gaze for a moment and didn't like what he saw.

'Now we need to do surgery to fix you up… Foreman started, but he didn't get to finish.

'You know I take it back' Clark said 'I won't let you "fix" me you're the reason I'm like this in the first place, probably exactly the way you planned it, right Allison?' Cameron looked up shocked; she never told this man her first name.

'Excuse me?' she said

'Don't play dumb with me Allison' he said pointing the gun at her again 'but I will enlighten everyone else, the name is Andy Clark' he looked back to Cameron as the color drained from her face 'now you remember, tenth grade in the library, you never forgave me for that and this is your version of revenge!'

'I didn't even know it was you!' Cameron cried

'Bull!' he shouted back and with that the gun went off…


	3. Chapter 3

Warning – this is a very short chapter, but have no fear there is more to come. Italics are Cameron's point of view Chapter 3 

Cameron stumbled backwards with the blow of the bullet and fell back against Wilson who fell with her to the ground, Chase fell to and Foreman bolted to get help. In one swift motion House flipped his cane over and knocked the gun from Clarks hands, then he jabbed it forwards and let the grip on the cane nail Clark right in the solar plexus. Once he was buckled over House flipped the cane again and nailed him again, this time in the nose hitting him hard enough to knock him over and out cold on the floor. Ignoring the searing pain in his leg he knelt down next to Cameron on the side opposite Wilson. Wilson was clutching her shoulder trying to stem bleeding and Chase was talking about how her pulse was rising, House did the only thing he could think to do, he took her free hand and began talking, enough just to keep her from going into shock…

…_She was barely conscious of what was going on, all she knew is that her arm was on fire, a fire which was rapidly spreading through her side across her ribs and back and creeping slowly towards her hip. The fire was emanating in waves like radioactivity from a central spot deep in her shoulder joint._

_Three voices were hovering around her. The Australian twang of Chase, the calming sound of Wilson and the deep rolling voice of House, Wilson was at her right with his gentle hands pressed down on her wounded shoulder, she knew he was doing good for her, but that didn't stop the physical pain, she clenched her hand round the sleeve of his shirt and felt the fabric wrap around her fist, while her other arm was otherwise tied up. She didn't know whom it was holding her hand as the pain backed up into her fogging mind. She could feel herself fading out, giving up and it was so much easier than fighting, he muscles relaxed and her mind fogged over, _

'_Cameron!' came three voices all at once, House! That's who was gripping her other hand, House. 'Cameron!' came the call again but her grip on Wilson's shirt had already fallen loose and dropped to the floor…_

'Were loosing her!' Chase said 'she's going into cardiac arrest!' House and Wilson looked up at Chase then at each other, immediately House started CPR as Foreman and EMS came into the room, Cameron was lifted onto the table and an oxygen mask was put over her nose and mouth, House continued CPR until finally Chase cried 'we have a pulse!' they rushed her to the ER with House, Foreman, Chase and Wilson running (or gimping as the case may be) along beside the gurney. Wilson held back as she was wheeled through the ER doors. He stopped and looked at his hands soaked in blood closed his eyes, took a deep breath then followed them inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

House had fallen asleep sometime between the ER and now, he opened his crystal blue eyes and lifted his chin off his chest, he came eye to eye with Wilson, his dark eyes dull and tired

'You slept for quite a while' he said

'Yeah well' House replied tipping back on his chair 'working a near triple shift will do that to ya.' He turned his head and looked over at the sleeping Cameron. Wilson examined his friends face for a moment.

Wilson had this talent, he always seemed to be able to tell what House was thinking or feeling, and it drove him crazy because Wilson was constantly telling him things he didn't want to accept.

'You do care' he said finally.

'What?' House asked sharply

'As we unanimously stated this morning, you're an ass, but you do care.'

'No really' House said sarcastically 'if I didn't I would have been fired a long time ago'

'Not about patients, about your people' he looked over to Cameron, House followed his gaze. There was a long moment of silence.

'Not in the way you think' he said, Wilson continued

'You care to much to be just a friend, and not enough to be a love interest…' Suddenly a croaky voice interrupted

'I better damn well not be a love interest' Cameron said, both Wilson and House turned to look as Cameron blinked a few times then closed her eyes again. 'Hi' she said. At that moment Chase and Foreman pushed open the door and came into the room.

'Look's like we timed that perfectly' Chase said as he came over to her bedside, Foreman followed with a smile

'Sleeping beauty awakens' he said, Cameron's dry lips parted in a half smile

'Sleeping yes, beauty no' she said

'You look just fine to me' Wilson said as Cameron opened her eyes and looked around at her coworkers.

'Vitals look good' Chase said as he leaned over and checked her wound 'as does the wound, it should heal quite nicely'

'How do you feel?' Wilson asked

'Fantastic' Cameron said in a way that both did and didn't sound like sarcasm

'Physically you should be fine' Foreman said 'you went in and out of surgery without a hitch.'

'Except when your heart stopped' House said, Cameron's eyes darted over to him right a way

'My heart stopped?' she said locking her eyes with his

'Briefly' Wilson interjected quickly

'How long' Cameron said not taking her eyes off of House

'Don't worry Cam' Chase said

'How long?' Cameron repeated trying to pry and answer out of House

'A minute and a half' he said she nodded

'Great' she said flatly.

'Clark has been taken care of' Chase cut in changing the subject 'he's been moved to a secure place in the hospital.'

If Wilson had one explanation as to why he could practically read House's mind, it was because he was very good at reading people. He could tell what they were thinking or feeling by their body language, voice and facial expressions. It had always been a gift of his and right now he was picking up a vibe from Cameron. He had felt rather than saw her arm muscles tense under his hand, and he saw her eyes cloud over slightly at the sound of Andrew Clarks name. He watched her, anger he could see clearly, that was a given. But there was something else something unexplained, something much more deep rooted and without thinking he closed his fingers around her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

'You can go' Cameron said, everyone else had left to do their jobs but Wilson was still sitting by her bedside. She was now sitting up a little straighter and looked more alert than she had.

'I'm okay' he said 'besides… I want to talk to you'

'Yeah' Cameron said

'It's about…' he hesitated not wanting to cause her panic or something like that 'about Clark' he finished. There… there it was again, her muscles tensed and her eyes clouded over, she looked as if she were trying to block something out. He leaned a bit closer

'Stop me if I'm prying but… what happened between you two? And I know something happened'

'It… it's a… a long story' she stuttered as she tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding every time she thought of Clark.

'You don't have to' he said, Cameron met his eyes

'can it wait?' Wilson smiled slightly

'sure' he said and stood up 'you should rest' and he turned to leave. He had reached the door when she called him back

'Wilson,' he turned around with his hand on the doorknob, Cameron took a deep breath and began to speak. 'It was in tenth grade' Wilson shut the door and doubled back to his seat by her bed.

'Um… Clark was the… the new kid, everybody teased him because he, at the time, was quite um… peculiar. Wore black and lots of chains, that kind of guy, but he was brilliant, straight A student all the time and he was cool with himself. One day in Biology our teacher paired us for a project and we started hanging out. On a very regular basis, having lunch together always partnering together seeing movies, strictly as friends but um, things started to get weird.' She took a breath and glanced up to Wilson before continuing 'I noticed he would keep glancing at my chest and using every moment he could to touch me and it started to weird me out, then he asked me out on a date and I… well I turned him down. We stopped talking for a week or so, avoided one another in the halls, ate lunch with different people. Then our Social teacher assigned a project and he apologized to me for asking me out and for being weird and all the stuff he'd done over the past week and asked me to be his partner. I trusted him and did like him for a person so I agreed.

'Our school had three levels, kindergarten to grade six was downstairs, grades seven to twelve and the gym were on the main floor and above that was an enormous library and the old observatory that got turned into like a break room with tables and comfy chairs to eat lunch and hang out in free periods. So generally it was pretty quiet upstairs all the time.' Wilson could tell she was getting to the painful part because she was going off on a tangent with her story.

'Anyway, we went up the library to study for this project and um… this was after school and he started acting weird again and um… I said we should call it quits for that night and he uh… he…' she looked over to Wilson, her eyes were shinning now with desperately held back

'I get it' Wilson said, a look of relief swept her face

'Thank you' she said

'Did you ever tell anyone?' Cameron shook her head

'We were practically inseparable, no one would believe me'

'Your parents?' she shook her head and looked up again.

'I haven't told anyone but you' she whispered. There was a long silence in which Cameron tried to stifle her tears, she felt Wilson's hand fall across her shoulder and the sheets tighten as he sat on the edge of the bed.

'I don't know what to say but your safe' he said 'your safe here, he can't get you.' She raised her good arm and took his hand,

There was a moment of silence then Wilson leaned in and gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She breathed in his scent and said

'Thank you'. She supposed it was the touch that was calming her down, the fact that even if she closed her eyes she could still feel someone there. He pulled back

'I haven't done anything' Wilson said with a small smile.

'You've done more than you know.'

Wilson exited the room a few minutes later and closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned around he was nearly tripped by a cane, House had come around the corner and stuck out his cane catching Wilson in the stomach. He rolled his eyes 

'What do you want House?' he said

'You know' he said stepping around in front of Wilson 'every woman has a very distinct smell. For instance Cuddy always smells like some sort of musky perfume and the nurses always smell like sterilizer and Cameron smells like vanilla, shampoo or something.'

'Is there a point to this?' Wilson said

'Well I'm pretty sure you wont smell like Vanilla anything so, why do you? Getting up close and personal?'

'I gave her a hug to make her feel better' Wilson replied pushing Houses cane out of his way and walking forwards.

'Now why would you have to do that?' He asked not letting Wilson leave

'Because she was upset!' Wilson said turning around

'Why?'

'Because she was just shot, House, what is the point of this interrogation?'

'She told you something that I might need to know, what was it?'

'You don't need to know' Wilson said dropping his head and crossing his arms

'Ah, so she did tell you something'

'Yeah and I'm not going to tell you.' He turned on his heel and began to stride

'But I wanna know!' House said in a very fake whiny voice

Wilson wheeled around 'Well I'm not going to betray her privacy and her trust because you're curious about her personal life,' he began to turn back around 'if you want to find out, ask her yourself.' And with that he turned and strode away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this is a kinda lame chapter but, the next one comes soon and you will see more of Clark, BUT I NEED REVIEWS! Chapter 6 

Nothing much happened over the next few days. Cameron's arm was getting better, she could now uncurl her forearm away from her body a few inches but it hurt so nothing more than that could be done, it was going to be a very slow process to get her arm back to normal again. Her family and friends had sent her a truckload of flowers and cards, she now had three bouquets, eight "get well soon" cards, a few letters and her old childhood Winnie The Pooh stuffed animal around her room and Chase Wilson and Foreman came to visit her practically everyday. Only House seemed to be keeping his distance. However, wherever he went he couldn't escape her because as much as her coworkers insisted on keeping her in her room, she would always sit in on meetings and finally convinced House to let her do a bit of lab work. Wilson Found her bent over a microscope in the lab one time and asked her why she insisted on working when she was injured. She told him it kept her mind off of more unpleasant things, and he never bugged her about it again.

Considering the circumstances, things seemed to be going pretty well, except for one small abnormality, Cameron hadn't slept in four days, the last rest she had was the drug induced one after her surgery, but since then she hadn't slept a wink. The one night she did fall asleep, she woke up kicking and screaming half an hour later. She had taken a liking to the night and to wandering the corridors of the Hospital at night, trying to keep her mind off of Andrew Clark. One night in particular, she was walking past Houses office and noticed the door to his balcony was ajar. She turned inside to close it, but as she stepped up to the door, a cool evening breeze wafted across her face and suddenly her body craved the fresh air she hadn't been getting and she stepped out onto the porch. She stood for a few long minutes staring mindlessly at the city lights when she heard footsteps behind her, every other step had a second clunk that went along with it, and she could hear he limp, so she wasn't surprised, and didn't bother turning around when House stepped up behind her and said

'What are you doing out here?'

'Couldn't sleep' she said still without turning around, she was, for some reason, angry with House and she wasn't sure why.

'You should try' he said

'I can't sleep' she repeated

'Your immune system is down, you could get sick and I don't want that to happen…' he didn't get to finish because Cameron interrupted

'Why?' she said with a steely note to her voice 'because it would mean that one of your little slaves would be out of commission for longer?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' House asked

'You know what it means' Cameron replied, she still hadn't looked at him.

'Listen Cameron, I just don't want you to get in any worse condition than you already are…' Cameron finally looked at him

'Don't talk like that' she said 'don't pretend you care! You don't care about anybody but your own reputation!'

'That's not fair' he said frowning

'It may not be fair but it's true, you know it is, I mean you pick the most complicated cases you can find just to prove that you can do it, that you can figure it out.'

'I pick complicated cases because, yes, I want to know I can do it, but the more complicated the case the more the people generally need a good doctor!' House said his voice rising.

'There you go again!' she said 'you're so arrogant! You think you're god! That's why you can't take it when we lose a patient because it means that you failed! You couldn't figure out the puzzle!'

'This coming from the woman who runs on her emotions and who becomes a wreck on every case! You'll stay up for hours because a patient is getting worse!'

'You're not any better!' she shouted back 'you'll stand in a patient's room and mope around until you get your freakin' answer!'

'Because I want to make them better!'

'Because you cant stand the thought of failing! You have no empathy at all for a patients emotions or how your crazy procedures may be traumatizing them or their families!'

'When you're a doctor you cant have empathy for everybody, if you did you would turn into… you! Emotions can get in the way of progress Cameron, if you want to get a person better sometimes you have to forgo the "morals" of the situation!'

'Sometimes! But not all the time House! You _never _care you _never _think about morals or the rationality of your own brain!'

'You cant have it both ways! Either you make them better and they'll forgive you or you have empathy and kill them'

'But if you don't make them better then the family will hunt you down!'

'It hasn't happened yet'

'Because you always get your answer!' her voice lowered 'your brilliant House' she said 'you know that, we all know that but you need to start thinking about the people more, care for once, don't take a case because it's a great puzzle for the great Gregory House to figure out, take the case because the people need you to. Because not everyone wants to be treated like a jigsaw puzzle, you'll start losing patients, you'll lose your job.'

There was a long silence in which they both stared at one another

'I'd have lost my job a long time ago if I didn't care' he said

'Prove it' Cameron said 'I bet you fifty dollars that you cant choose an easy case, something any ordinary doctor could figure out'

'I can't do that' House said, Cameron nodded

'I knew you couldn't, you don't care, you never care, you probably don't even care about me, I'm just another case to prove yourself on.' She shot him a particularly nasty look then turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall.

Cameron wasn't the only one who hadn't slept in a while, Wilson would lay awake in bed for a long time then give up and go watch the late night news, eventually he would fall asleep on the couch only to be awoken again by disturbing dreams. Always the same one, Cameron is sleeping and Clark comes over and stabs her in the chest, he always wakes up right there, like now for instance. He was lying on the couch with his eyes open; he had just been woken by the dream again, this time with a bizarre ringing in his head. His mind was foggy and he couldn't shake the ringing. It took him a full minute before he realized it was the doorbell. He shook his head and sat up, who would be ringing the doorbell at this time of night, unless House had forgotten his key. With a groan Wilson stood and dragged his feet to the door, he pulled it open and was shocked at who he saw. He swung the door open wide and ran his eyes over the figure on his doorstep.

'hi' Cameron said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I need some more reviews please! here's chapter 7 and soon chapter 8, slow story i know but this is kinda cool, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Wilson took her arm and ushered her into the house closing the door behind him.

'What are you doing here?' he said a little more forcefully than he had first intended

'I didn't know where else to go' she said,

'I'm sorry,' he led her to the couch and she sat down on it 'how did you get here?'

'Cab' she replied

'I was just going to make some hot chocolate' he lied 'you want some?' Cameron shook her head and he moved into the kitchen and pretended to be doing something, give her some time to ponder. A few minutes passed and Cameron said

'I had a fight with House'

'What happened?' Wilson asked coming back into the room

'I said some things that I know I didn't really mean, I told him he thought he was god and that all he cared about was his reputation, and I know that some of it was true, but I still feel bad.' And out came the whole story, as she talked Wilson sat down next to her and listened. She told him every word of the argument

'Well' he said 'personally I think you gave him a much needed dose of reality, but he is House, and I think he might hold a grudge.' Cameron was silent

'I have a favor to ask' she said

'Ask away' Wilson replied

'I cant sleep at night, you know that, and it's because every time I close my eyes, I see him' she pulled a knee up to her chest 'I can't get him out of my head!' she added through gritted teeth, 'I just keep seeing that night replayed, over and over and I think… I think it's because of the hospital, I feel so vulnerable there and I was wondering… do you… do you think I could go home?' Wilson met her eyes and wished he could say yes but knew he couldn't

'I'm sorry, Cuddy wouldn't hear it.'

'Just for tonight' she said

'Trust me Cameron, you're much safer at the hospital'

'No I'm not! He knows I'm there Wilson, he knows I'm at the hospital, but he doesn't know where I live, if I could sleep there for one night, just get one good nights rest. Please.'

'I'm sorry' Wilson said earnestly 'I really am, but I cant let you do that, for one, what if something happened to you're arm, no one would be there.' He hesitated and chose his words very carefully not wanting to sound at all forward. 'However, if you would feel comfortable with it, you can stay here the night if you wanted.' Cameron looked up

'Really? What about House, he lives here to…'

'I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in my room with the door shut, House need never know the difference… that's if you're comfortable.' Cameron let out a breath and smiled

'Sure, thank you.'

Cameron lay on her back with the quilt pulled up to her chin, she took and deep breath and closed her eyes. No visions of Andrew Clark entered her mind; she gave it a minute then whispered

'Clark,' nothing, a smile crept across her face, that was it, it was the hospital that was causing those visions, one healthy nights sleep here and she could stay awake for another five days in a row easy. But that wasn't all, as she closed her eyes, another vision slipped into her minds eye. The kind eyed dark haired face of James Wilson. Her tiny smile widened, she had always thought he was handsome, but he never showed much physical interest in her, but maybe that was a good thing, maybe, if he was interested, that it _wasn't _merely physical, and that was always a good sign. But for her it wasn't just his looks, it was his touch, it sent chills up her spine every time, it was so warm and gentle that it astounded her that it was coming from a man. Her smile faded as she drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and safe for the first time in almost a week, it was a good feeling and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She could have easily slept till noon or later in that cloud of a bed had it not been for Wilson waking her in the morning. He shook her shoulder gently and she rolled over in bed to look up at him

'Hey' he said 'we gotta get you back to the hospital, House has already left' She blinked a few times and nodded, Wilson disappeared and there was a click as the door shut. Cameron dressed as quickly as her arm would allow and opened the door. Wilson was leaning on the archway into the living room waiting for her. She stepped from the bedroom and looked him up and down. He was wearing black pants and shoes and a white button shirt that had the sleeves pushed up past the elbows. His hair was a bit untidy and she could see the beginning of dark circles under his eyes, but he seemed just fine to her.

'Ready to go?' he asked as she stepped up to him, she stifled a yawn

'Not really' she said as she looked up to him, their eyes met for a moment and Wilson had a sudden, and very strong, urge to kiss her, but didn't dare. Instead he literally bit his tongue and broke her gaze,

'Well you don't have much choice' he said as he turned away, but she caught his wrist and pulled him back

'Not yet' she said as her hand traveled up his arm. She hesitated a moment the stepped into him and laid her lips on his. He put his hand behind her neck and kissed her back being careful not to go to deep and scare her off, he let her be in control of the situation. She stepped into him again and slipped deeper into his kiss and Wilson followed her lead. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and closed the last inch or so of empty space between them. She was tired of being in control, she wanted him to take some initiative, she felt his fingers run up through her hair and Goosebumps immediately erupted across her back and shoulders, she shivered, he pulled back, he was so scared of frightening her away, Cameron pulled back far enough to talk

'I'm not afraid' she said, she stepped into him again forcing him backwards a few steps 'come on take some control.' She went to kiss him again, but he turned his head

'We should probably go back to the hospital' he said in a breathless way

'Why?' she asked leaning her forehead against his

'Because House will kill us if we don't' she glanced over his shoulder, a few more steps and she could walk him right onto the couch.

'Please don't make me leave' she said making him take another step back

'You know I don't want you to' he replied

'Then don't' she forced him back again and he stumbled onto the couch, she fell into his lap and kissed him even deeper. Quickly gaining more confidence he let his fingertips venture just beneath the hem of her shirt. She was so wrapped up in him, both figuratively and literally, that she was just barely aware of a pressure building behind her shoulder. She shifted her weight slightly as to free her wounded arm a little more, but it didn't help. She tried to ignore it but the cramp just kept escalating and within a few second she felt as if it was going to explode. She took Wilson's hand that was lying against her hip and pulled back from him. She clenched her teeth as her breath became shortened. Her shoulder was in agony.

'Cam?' Wilson asked with a clear note of concern in his voice 'are you alright?'

'No' she gasped as she curled over holding her arm tight to her body. The pain was quickly moving down her arm and her breathing was coming in sharp agonizing chokes. Wilson took hold of her and laid her down on the couch, he got up and ran for the phone. As Cameron tried to breathe she knew what was happening to her. She'd seen it numerous times before, but never realized how much it could hurt. She was getting a blood clot and would die painfully if she didn't get medical attention now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'She's knocked out cold' Foreman said coming into the conference room and shutting the door

'Probably the only good rest she's had in days' Chase added as Foreman sat down. Wilson's heart skipped a beat and he kept his eyes downcast.

'What do you think caused the clot?' Foreman asked the whole room but he looked at Chase, who shrugged.

'To much action' House said who was leaning against the wall and playing with his yoyo.

'What?' Wilson asked

'She's been doing to much with her muscles' He shot Wilson a look that bored into him like a pair of drills. 'Go' House said not taking his eyes off Wilson's guilty face. Foreman and Chase knew better than to argue and they got up to leave, Wilson attempted to follow them out but House stopped him.

'What happened?' he asked, Wilson turned and put on, what he hoped to be, a confused look, House didn't buy it, he rolled his eyes 'come off it, I know she spent the night last night' he said, Wilson frowned

'How did you know?' he asked

'We had a fight, she leaves and isn't in her room the next morning and you're late for work…'

'Okay okay I get it Sherlock' Wilson said, he let out a breath through his nose 'fine, she spent the night last night. She came over all upset and asked if she could go home, but I wouldn't let her…'

'And you being such a Good Samaritan, suggested she sleep there' House intervened, Wilson nodded

'Yes'

'Then you slept with her'

'What? No!' he said

'You're sure?'

'I wouldn't do that House' Wilson said, the two men stared at one another for a while after which House granted him a curt nod, it wasn't much but enough for Wilson, he returned the gesture then turned to stride from the conference room with House right behind him.

Half an hour later the two of them caught up with Chase and Foreman on their way to check on Cameron.

'She should be coming to jut about now' Chase said checking a clipboard as they neared the door. As the approached it Foreman held out his arm to stop the troupes, there was a strangled cry coming from inside, with a few nervous glances traded between fellow coworkers Foreman wrenched open the door and hurried inside. Her heart monitor was going crazy and her hands were grasping at nothing as a huge burly figure stood over her with both hands clasped tightly around her throat. There was but a second of stunned surprise before all four men jumped into action, Foreman and House grabbed him from behind and pulled him off her with ease seeing as they had surprised him, Chase ran to call security and Wilson moved over to Cameron, he put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and took her grasping hand.

'Breathe slowly' he said, tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes and her breath came in ragged gasps, she clenched his hand very tightly. 'I know it hurts, but you have to slow your breathing, she took a slower breath and almost crushed his hand 'good' he said 'keep breathing like that.' Meanwhile Chase had joined the furious battle to subdue Clark. Foreman, and House were both pretty big guys but looked scrawny next to Clark's huge form, which was fighting relentlessly. In his mind three doctors and cripple were all that stood in his way of finishing Alison Cameron off for good.

'Wilson heads up!' Came a call, Wilson turned but a second to late, a well aimed kick landed smack in the middle of Wilson's chest knocking him backwards and down, he cracked his head on the edge of the bedside table as he went down, with a small squeak, Cameron clenched his hand tighter and curled her arm towards her body. With a growl between his teeth, Wilson pulled himself back onto his feet rubbing the back of his head. He shook his head and had to throw his other hand out onto the bedside table to balance himself, Cameron let go of his hand and pulled off the oxygen mask.

'Are… you…' she croaked slowly, Wilson put the mask back over her face

'I'm fine' he said shaking his head again the clear the cobwebs 'keep that on' He turned to the other three men trying to restrain Clark. Chase had a bloody lip and Foreman had a bruise around his eye that was prominent even against his dark skin. Clark was fighting within every inch of his life, Wilson flung himself forward and managed to trap one kicking leg, House was attempting to restrain the other, but Clark was lethal with his legs and managed to nail House directly in his bad leg. He let out a howl like a wounded dog and crumpled like an accordion. Wilson made a move to catch that other deadly leg as House pulled himself to his feet hopping on his good leg. He placed his hand on the wall and spun his cane around in his hand striking Clark in the kneecap. He growled and as soon as the leg hit the ground Wilson pinned it. Clark still fought but House moved over him and pressed the foot of his cane against his jugular. He stopped moving instantly as if at sword point instead of cane point.

'I got him' House growled and Chase, Wilson and Foreman pulled themselves up slowly keeping their eyes on Clark. 'You move and I'll put you on a ventilator for the rest of your life' House threatened and Wilson didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't do it.

After the minor-major battle, the five of them managed to get out of it relatively unscathed, Foreman got a baseball sized bruise around his eye and a sprained wrist. Chase got a fat lip and a cracked rib. House got out with a _really_ good reason to stock up on Vicodin and was limping worse than ever. Wilson got a migraine and a cracked rib, and Cameron got out with some bruising on the upper trachea. However her second near death experience with Clark had left her mildly traumatized and when she was quarantined to her room until such time as her wounds healed, she quite happily obliged.

House hesitated at her doorway; he peeked in the, slightly ajar, door. Her eyes were closed and she looked so tired that he thought of leaving her to her, much needed, sleep. But something stopped him and he entered the room. He hovered over her small frame for a moment then pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. He let out a breath through his nose and dropped his ipod on her stomach. The movement woke her and she looked down at the ipod the up at House. Her throat was still raw and so she said nothing, there was a silent awkward moment, at least for House, in which he let his eyes wander everywhere but Cameron. He took a breath and finally said.

'I'm sorry… you… you were right.' He finally met Cameron's eyes. She said nothing, she just stared at him, after a moment he nodded and stood, he'd made it to the door when a small croaky voice whispered

'Me to.' House smiled to himself but didn't turn around he merely left the room.

As House closed her door Wilson popped up beside him

'You know, every woman has a very distinct smell… cuddy for instance…'

'Okay ha ha' House said dryly and he turned to limp off. Wilson fell into stride with him

'So did you make your amends with Cam?' he asked

'When do I ever?'

'More than you think' Wilson replied, House let out a small sarcastic laugh

'No, not more than I think, It's a rare thing that I make amends' House said looking over to his friend.

'Okay, fine, true, but if you started making amends then you would stop being House, and no one could forgive that.' House stopped in his tracks trying to processes that

'You know…' he looked over to where Wilson stood, but the man had already gone.


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

**KK, Chapter 9 and 10 are together because chapter 9 is extremely short. This is the final chapter in this story; please Read and Review and Thank you for hanging on till the end. You're praise is unbelievably appreciated so here we go…**

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks passed into nonexistence, Andrew Clark raked in two accounts of attempted murder and resisting arrest as well as possession of an illegal firearm. He was taken into custody and had a trial date set up. This news reached Cameron by way of the duckling postal service and almost instantly everyone began to see a change. She finally started sleeping by herself in the hospital; she ate and looked much more chipper than she had before. Wilson, being seemingly tuned to the feelings of the human race, saw a significant change quicker than anyone else had, she still hadn't told anyone but him about her incident with Clark in the tenth grade and yet she could speak his name without that shiver of pure deep rooted hatred.

Cameron took solace in the fact that her friends at work didn't treat her any different than they had before that fateful morning. House started treating her like a total idiot who didn't know what she was talking about again (she took this as a good sign), Foreman and her got back into their regular, daily, bantering, and Chase started to poke fun at her condition. Even Wilson treated her like he treated everybody else, speaking as the voice of reason for the clan again.

As soon as she was capable of doing so, her and the four boys went out for dinner at the nearest Steak and Ribs Joint. Cameron had never had a better time that she could remember. After an few hours she had leaned over to him and asked Wilson to take her back to the hospital, but, lets just say, they didn't quite get that far.

The next day House was the first to spot their guilty faces and officially gained perfect blackmail power over them both, he had Wilson doing his clinic duty for the next week, but Cameron had argued her case with her injured arm and had gotten herself a rain check, but she didn't doubt that House would forget any time soon.

**Chapter 10**

Six weeks passed in total before Cuddy finally allowed Cameron to go home, partially because she insisted on doing work when she was at the Hospital, so Cuddy decided to send her home. She was to leave after shift on Friday.

House walked into the conference room near the end of shift to see the rest of the team gathered around chatting merrily, and in the center of it all was Cameron with her arm in a sling. But despite that, she looked the best she'd looked in the past month. Her hair was tied back in a half ponytail and she was wearing make-up, she looked alert and awake and all the color had returned to her face. She was leaning back in her chair laughing at something Chase had said when Foreman looked up and spotted House. Foreman nodded at him and elbowed Wilson in the ribs, he looked up and Chase and Cameron Followed. Cameron caught and held his gaze only for a moment but it seemed enough, Chase jerked his head towards the door and the other two men nodded then go up and followed him out, Wilson glanced at House on the way out, but he didn't return the gaze. Cameron rose off her chair and walked towards him, not breaking the gaze, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill, which she handed to House. He took the money and looked back at her

'What's this?'

'I bet you fifty dollars that you couldn't take an easy case, you won'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did, you took mine.' House looked at her for a moment then handed the bill back out to her

'Contrary to popular belief, you were never _just _a case.' He said. There was a moment of silence before Cameron stepped towards him and did something she thought she'd never get the guts to do. She pulled him into a one armed hug, and to her shock, he returned the gesture. The door opened as they drew apart, Wilson cleared his throat and Cameron turned and smiled at him.

'You coming?' he asked she nodded at him and looked back to House, she closed his hand around the bill

'Keep it' she said then she turned and walked towards Wilson. He placed a hand on her back and said something in her ear, she nodded and strode off.

'And the one and only House makes his amends' he said before closing the door and following her out.

* * *

'What was that all about?' Wilson asked catching her just outside the door, he stepped around her and placed both hand on the wall behind her trapping her between him and the wall. 

'I owed him money' she said with a smile

'Yeah, that all?' he teased moving closer to her and keeping his hands against the wall she smiled bigger

'Yeah' she replied, she glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one they knew from work was watching. She looked back at him through the top of her eyes watching him carefully, there was a moment of silent teasing and Wilson took one last step forward and kissed her. Cameron felt wonderfully like a schoolgirl at that moment as he kept her trapped gently between him and the brick wall. She kept her arms down as she kissed him back for one reason only. She savored the moment then with a quick movement she broke away and jabbed him in the ribs.

'Aw!' he said jerking back and catching his ribs, she slipped away from him and stepped back.

'Can you catch me?' she teased as she walked backwards

'You don't know where the car is' he replied

'Who ever said that?' and she wheeled around and took off. She felt so great for the first time in weeks as she heard Wilson's footsteps pounding after her, and she laughed, for the first time in the past two months, she laughed whole heartedly.

* * *

House sank into a chair and put his feet up on his desk examining the note of cash in his hands, somehow he knew that money would taunt him until he _really _fulfilled Cameron's request, though he would never admit that to anyone. She didn't count, in order to make amends for real, he had to take a case for the people, he had to prove that… in truth… he really did care. 

END

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! If you've survived till this far I thank you. Please place in your last reviews for this story, thank you for all your great reviews in the past and I will write another soon, so stay tuned into the SunRunnersFirebird station! **


End file.
